iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Tremors/Ice Age crossover
Plot Plot Summary After the events of Mothman/Ice Age crossover, Shelly, Ali, Arin and Scratte are living in Perfection, Nevada. They are friends with Burt Gummer, Tyler Reed and Roslita Sanchez. They help hunt the graboids, shriekers and ass-blasters that seem to be threatening the valley lately. But what are they going to do when they are attacked by swarms of shriekers and assblasters, when they are barricaded in Burt's basement, just like in Night of the Shriekers. Chapter 1: Perfection, Nevada In Perfection, Nevada a man is up on his roof, he is hammering his hammer on the roof of his house. He hits it really hard on the steel, and he hears an animal screeching. He starts hammering again, hears the screaming again, and the building starts shaking. He runs over to the edge of his barn, looks down, and sees chickens flying out the coop. He climbs down his ladder, and runs to his house. He opens the door, and is holding a shotgun, he sees the creature that was making all the noise, he points his shotgun at it. He pumps it, but when he pulls the trigger, it dosen't fire. The creature charges at him, the camera switches to outside the barn, and he is heard screaming. The screaming stops, then screen fades black. Then the tremors themesong starts playing. The screen opens, and we see Shelly (Avril Lavigne) running with a shrieker chasing after her, she yells, "Burt! Help! There as darn shrieker chasing after me!" Burt hears her yelling on the radio and he says, "Get inside the store, I'll be right there." He picks up an M4-A1, and inserts the clip in, he heads up stairs and gets in his truck. He starts driving as fast as he can, he reaches the store and sees five shriekers outside the store. He cocks his gun, gets out of the truck, the shriekers see him, and he starts shooting. They drop one by one as he splatters them with his machine gun, he kills them all, and Shelly walks out of the store with Tyler (Victor Browne) and Rosalita (Gladys Jimenez), Tyler says, "How the heck are there shriekers in our valley?! I though we killed them all the last time there were shriekers here." Shelly says, "Darn it, Burt! Why did't you tell me about the creatures that live here?! If I died, my family would be mad at you. You stupid jerk!" Burt yells, "Hey! It's not my darn fault! I though that I killed all the shriekers, a few must have escaped. Let's head back to my house, we have more guns there, plus it's safer." Shelly yells, "Bullcrap! No place in this darn valley is safe anymore. If you want to hunt these things, be my guest, I'm not helping you, and neither are Arin, Scratte or Jennifer." Jennifer says, "The heck I not! I am to helping them, I don't want any of those creatures in our valley anymore." A few minutes later, Burt, Jennifer and Tyler are loading their machine guns, and Rosalita is loading her shotgun. Burt says, "Shelly, Scratte, Arin, I recomend that you three stay down here." Shelly says, "Okay. I guess my butt is safer here, than up there with those stupid shriekers." Burt, Tyler, Jennifer and Roslita head up to start killing the shriekers, Shelly is watching through the telescope, she sees the shriekers coming, and says, "Holy Crap! There they are!" They shooting at the shriekers, after they kill fifteen, one comes up through the fence behind them, Shelly yells, "HOLY CRAP! It's coming through the fence! CRAP! Burt! Behind you!" Arin runs to the door, opens and yells, "Burt head's up! Behind you!" He turns and shoots the shrieker coming up behind him, then he yells, "Thank you!" Then shoots the last shrieker. They head back down into the basement, Shelly yells, "YOU STUPID JERK!" The slaps Burt and says, "DARN IT BURT! I told you it would be dangerous, and you were to darn stubborned to listen, If Arin had warned you, that shrieker would have been muchin on your butt." Burt yells, "HEY! I've had about enough of your language. Oh, and atleast I'm I not a fat-butted jerk!" Shelly screams, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Burt says, "I called you a fat-butted jerk." She slaps him again and says, "Shut your freaking mouth you jerk!" They all go quiet when Shelly says that, Jennifer just stairs at her and says, "SHUT UP! I've had about enough of you. You've been a real jerk and pain the butt ever since that shrieker attacked you. It's about time you shut the heck up and cut the bullcrap! All Right!" Shelly says, "Okay." Then she whsipers, "Jerk". Burt says, "Second group is coming this way, we'd better get ready." They head up to shoot more shriekers, the second group shows up, and they start shooting. In the basement, Shelly says to Jennifer, "Why is Burt being such an jerk today? Do you know how much of that jerk's bullcrap I had to put up with just today?" Jennifer says, "No, I don't know, so how about you just be quiet, and stop being a real jerk to everybody." Jennifer walks off, leaving Shelly speachless. Chapter 2: Night of the Shriekers Burt and the others come back and Tyler says, "There's still five groups of them out there, That's about 100 shriekers. We have enough ammo, right burt?" Burt says, "Your darn right we do. We have more than enough for those shriekers." Shelly says, "Burt." Burt says, "Yes." Shelly says, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier, for now I own, I'm going to be nicer for now on, and cut the bullcrap." Burt says, "Apology accepted. Shelly, it's going to be along night. Do you, Ali and Scratte want to sleep till morning." Shelly says, "Sure. But where do we sleep?" Burt says, "See that door over there? You can sleep in there, it's the safest room in the place. If you ever want to come out, just press the white button by the door frame." Shelly says, "Okay." Then he, Ali and Scratte walk into the room, and Shelly presses the red button, closing and lock the door. Burt says while looking through the telescope, "Third group is here, let's get up there, quick." They load their guns, and head up to kill more shriekers. Tyler yells, "Come and get it suckers." A group of thirty shriekers come running over the hill, and they start shooting, down in the safe room Shelly is talking to Ali, "How long do you think it will take for Burt, Tyler, Rosalita and Jennifer to kill those freaking shriekers." Ali says, "I don't doshdarn know allright! Just shut the heck up! I've had enough of people asking me things!" Shelly walks into the room, lays down on one of the beds pulls the blanket over herself and falls asleep. Burt, Tyler and Rosalita walk, with shrieker blood all over their clothes. They set their guns down by the computer, and Tyler says, "There was atleast thirty, maybe thirty-five shriekers out there. That leaves about 65 shriekers, where's Shelly?" Jennifer says, "She went to sleep in the back room, she was pretty tired." Tyler says, "Okay. I was just wondering with all these shriekers in our valley, I want to know where everyone is at all times." Jennifer says, "Tell you what, I going to go sleep to all right." Burt says, "Uh, Jennifer, remember we need you to watch for shriekers, incase any of them show up." Jennifer says, "Darn it, Burt. I'm tired, and I want to sleep!" Ali says, "I'll do it, I just woke up, and I'm well rested." Jennifer says, "Thank you Ali," Then she runs into the saferoom too sleep. The door goes shut, and Burt says, "Fourth group is on it's way, let's load up." Tyler, Burt and Rosalita load up their guns, and they get ready to head on up to shoot more shriekers. From below Ali says, "I see about twenty five shriekers, if they can kill all them, that will leave only fourty, then I can guess there will be a group of twenty, and two more of ten, then we can go back to the ice age, hopefully. I did get the time machine fixed, but you guys did tell me to wait until all the shriekers all dead, to make sure none of them get in." Jennifer says, "Why did you wake me up just to tell me something I already knew?" Ali says, "So you would be up-to-date on what's going on here." Chapter 3: Ass-blaster attack Note: For people who read this story, I'm not using as a** as a cussword, assblaster is the name of animal. They come back down into the basement and Burt says, "We have a even bigger problem than before." Shelly says, "What?" Burt says, "Assblasters." Shelly says, "Huh? What the heck are assblasters?" Burt says, "Assblasters are like a shrieker, only bigger, they can glide, and they are twice as dangerous." Shelly says, "Shoot. Now what are we going to do?" Burt says, "Shoot them just like before." Shelly says, "Okay, but how many are there." Tyler says, "Eight, and were running low on ammo." Shelly says, "Great, just great. So, we run out of ammo, and become assblaster food." Burt says, "Exactly, and that isn't fun believe me, I found this guy that was ripped in half by one, and Tyler found the foot of another vicitim, and two guys that stole run where ripped apart." They all hear crashing up on the roof of Burt's bunker, Shelly looks through the telescope and says, "Oh crap! Their coming right towards us!" Chapter 4: Return to Perfection Chapter 5: The Last Stand Cast *Avril Lavigne as Shelly *Michael Gross as Burt Gummer *Victor Browne as Tyler Reed *Gladys Jimenez as Rosalita Sanchez *Miranda Cosgrove as Ali *Karen Disher as Scratte *Jennette McCurdy as Arin Note: Minor characters are not credited in the cast Trivia *The language is switched to something else, like the s-word is crap. The d-word is darn, the f-word is freak, etc and the gory scenes are offscren. See Tremors/Ice Age crossover for the adult version of this story with the language and gore. *This fanfiction features Shelly, Jennifer, Scratte and a new character Arin from ice age fanon. **This fanfiction features Burt Gummer, Tyler Reed and Rosalita Sanchez from Tremors: The Series. Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions